


teardrops on my guitar

by Lindsey7618



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Camille belcourt is actually nice for once, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey7618/pseuds/Lindsey7618
Summary: Based off Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift. Malec, Clace, Sizzy, and possibly one-sided Clizzy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO this first chapter is not my best but I don't have the energy to fix it. Oh well. I promise it gets better.

Magnus flung himself through his bedroom door and onto his bed, wanting to relax for a bit before starting his homework. But as he hit the bed, he slammed into something that felt really familiar, and human- like.

 

"Ow!" he complained, his hands flying out to protect himself as he tumbled to the floor.

 

“Get off of me!” The person had shoved him off the bed hard, cursing.

 

"Camille, what the hell? Why are you- how did you get in here? Do my parents even know you're here?" he asked her, gripping his head as he climbed back onto his bed.

 

His best friend gave him a sneaky grin and smacked his arm. "I climbed in through your window," she answered slyly. "And no, they don't."

 

Magnus sighed. “Not that my parents are around enough to even notice,” he muttered to himself, and then said louder, “Are they even home?”

 

He hadn’t bothered to check himself.

 

“I don’t think so.” Cami shook her head apologetically and Magnus tried to ignore the familiar sense of disappointment.

 

"I thought you said you had something to do?" he asked, dumping his backpack on the floor.

 

Camille shrugged, crossing her legs. "I lied," she replied easily. “I got bored.”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes, laying back. "So, what do you want?"

 

Camille gave a mock gasp of horror. "Why, Magnus Bane-! I'm your best friend!" she exclaimed sarcastically. 

 

Magnus didn't even move. He was used to Camille being so dramatic. She was the Bitch Drama Queen. He personally gave her that nickname.

 

"Well," he said slowly, "is there a reason you're bothering me? I  _ do _ have to study, you know."

 

Camille sighed. "Whatever," she said, and sat back. "And no, not really. Like I said, I'm just bored. So, are you going to Isabelle's party on Saturday?"

 

"Yeah, I am!" Magnus was suddenly enthusiastic. "Of course I am. I mean, she comes to mine, and not only do I want to go, I'd be like killing her if I didn't. And Alec said he’ll be there. Besides, Iz and I  _ are _ best friends. Not like us, but still," he added with a smile.

 

Camille found herself smiling too. They really were good friends; they had known each other since middle school.

 

"Yeah, yeah," she heard herself say, but the smile on Magnus's face told her he knew she loved him.

 

"So, you're going too?" Magnus asked.

 

"Yeah, I like Isabelle. And her really hot adoptive brother, he's cool," Camille said, grinning. 

 

Magnus, once again, rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah," he mocked.

 

"OW!" he cried a second later as Camille hit him.

* * *

 

"ALEC!" Alec heard his sixteen year old sister scream. "Jace is trying to steal my makeup bag!" she screeched.

 

Alec sighed. Why did it always have to be him? “Jace,” he called out, his eyes never leaving the homework spread around him in a mess.

 

“Yeah?’’ his brother answered a second later, his tone full of laughter.

 

“Stop trying to steal Izzy’s stuff. How many times a day do I have to say this?”

 

“But she’s trying to set me up on a date with some girl I hate! Hey, that rhymes!”

 

Alec grimaced, and not just because of Jace’s horrible rhyming skills. Isabelle had tried to set him up enough times before.

 

“Well,” he interrupted his thoughts, “Send her down then.”

 

A moment later Isabelle came flouncing down the steps, holding her bag and wearing a proud grin that made him suspicious. “Iz...what did you do?” he asked cautiously. 

 

She gave him a superior look. “I only handcuffed him to his bed.”

 

“What?! Where did you even get- why do you even need-” Alec shook his head quickly. “Never mind. I don’t want to know.”

 

Isabelle smiled serenely. “Probably best.”

 

“Look, just stay out of Jace’s way. Go hang out with Clary or Simon or something.” Alec raised an eyebrow. “Think you can do that?”

 

“Yeah, whatever.” Isabelle turned and bounced back upstairs, taking the steps two at a time, calling over her shoulder, “I'll be in my room.”

 

Alec watched her go. When she was gone he pushed his chair back to stand and make a ham sandwich. He carried it up to his room and pulled his phone out to make a call.

 

As it dialed, he glanced around the mess he called his room and bent down to pick up a few clothes and toss them onto his dresser.

 

“Hello?” a voice on the other side of his phone answered. 

 

“Hey!” Alec grinned and kicked some shorts to the side. “How are you?”

 

“I'm okay, but I'm kind of busy right now,” Magnus said. His breathing was a little uneven. 

 

Alec frowned. “Busy? Are you, uh- oh. I can go?” His face felt bright red as he heard Magnus’s muffled voice tell someone else to slow down.

 

“Yeah, actually, that- would- be- great,” Magnus said breathily. “Um, I gotta go. Talk to you later? Bye.”

 

“Right, talk to you- hello?”

 

Alec pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at it. The line was dead. Magnus had actually hung up on him. “Oh,” he said quietly. “Right. Okay.”

 

He picked up a shirt and threw it across the room hard. It hit the wall and slid to the floor. He breathed in and sat on his bed. 

 

A choked sob escaped his lips and he pushed himself to his floor and pulled his legs to him. 

 

“Alec?” Someone touched his shoulder. “Hey, it's me.” Isabelle sat down next to him. “I heard what happened. I'm sorry.” She wrapped her arms around him.

 

Alec clutched at her. “This is the third time this week he's turned me down. What's wrong with me?”

 

“Hey, no, stop, “ Izzy said firmly. “There is nothing wrong with you. You're amazing. Magnus is just busy, that's all.”

 

Alec rubbed his eyes. He hated crying. He couldn't cry in front of her. He had to be the strong one. 

 

“Yeah,” he heard himself say. “I'm- I'm sure that's it.” He managed a smile. He knew it looked as weak as it felt. “Thanks, Iz.”

 

“Alec,” Isabelle protested softly. “Alec-”

 

“I'm okay,” Alec Interrupted. “Really. Don't you have homework?”

 

Izzy sighed. “Yeah. But we're not done here, okay?” She looked him in the eye and waited for his nod.

 

“Okay.” Alec yawned.

 

“You should sleep.” She kissed his forehead. “You look exhausted.”

 

Alec closed his eyes. “I guess,” he mumbled. He heard her stand and leave but kept his eyes closed. All he wanted to do now was sleep.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this kinda sucks but i'm too tired to care

Isabelle stared at her sketchbook in irritation. She couldn't concentrate on her designs. Her mind wandered back to Alec. She wanted him to be happy. She hated seeing him cry even more than she herself hated crying.

 

Magnus had been blowing Alec off lately to hang out with guys and he obviously was oblivious to how much it hurt Alec. So the only thing she could do was talk to Magnus without giving Alec's crush on him away.

 

Someone knocked on her door and she jumped. Who actually dared to bother her?  “Come in,” she called out a moment later.

 

The door opened and Clary walked in with a smile. “Hey Isabe...what's wrong?”

 

Isabelle shook her head with a sigh. “I'm worried about Alec.”

 

“Magnus?” Clary guessed, sitting next to Izzy at her desk and dropping her bag on the floor.

 

“Yeah. He hasn't had time to hang out with Alec lately and you know Alec. He blames himself.”

 

Clary pursed her lips. “Usually I'd say not to but this time, to hell with that. So we go talk to him,” she said decisively.

 

Izzy grinned a bit. “Just what I was thinking.” She paused. “Has he actually admitted to you that he likes Magnus?”

 

“No,” Clary shook her head, “he hasn't.  He hasn't come out yet to me either. I don't think he realizes I know.”

 

Isabelle smiled sadly. “He's too afraid to tell anyone. Our parents- they aren't exactly the accepting type, you know?”

 

Clary nodded. “This conversation got depressing quick,” she commented. “Do you have the designs?”

 

“Yeah, right here.” Isabelle handed them to her, grateful for the sudden subject change, and closed her eyes.

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

Jace knocked on Alec’s door lightly. A moment later the door opened to reveal his tired-looking brother.

 

“Jace,” Alec said in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I do live here, you know,” Jace pointed out with a grin. “But I guess you’ve forgotten, seeing as you never come out.”

 

“What?” Alec’s expression turned to one of panic.

 

“You know, you stay in your room a lot. You never leave.”’ Jace frowned, watching Alec’s expression closely.

 

“Oh.” Alec leaned against the side of the door. “Yeah, whatever.”

 

Jace decided not to press it. “Anyway-”

 

“If you’re here to convince me to leave, it won’t work,” Alec told him, but Jace shook his head.

 

“No, actually I- wanted your help,” he admitted, turning his eyes away.

 

“Help?”

 

“With a girl.”

 

Alec laughed. “Right. Be serious, Jace.” He rolled his eyes.

 

“I am!” Jace protested. “Look, I want to ask Clary out.”

 

“About time,” Alec muttered. “We’ve all been waiting.”

 

“What do you mean? You knew?”

 

“That you like her?” Alec raised an eyebrow. “Everyone knows, except Clary herself. Please.” He snorted and waved Jace in. “Come in. I can’t really help you, though. I don’t like- I mean, I don’t know a whole lot about girls.”

 

“I’m aware.” Jace grinned.  “I just want your advice.”

 

“On Clary herself? She’s a great girl. I am really good friends with her, you know.”

 

Jace sighed. “I know. But I don’t know if she likes me too.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding?” Alec shook his head with a huffed laugh as he fell back onto his bed. “It’s pretty obvious you two like each other.”

 

“Really?” Jace knew he sounded a little too eager. “You think so?”

 

Alec nodded. “Definitely. Just go ask her. She’s in Izzy’s room, I think.”

 

“Okay. I’ll go now.” Jace jumped up but paused when he saw Alec smile. “What?”

 

“It’s just- you’re really  excited.” Alec grinned, folding his arms behind his head. “It’s cute.”

 

“Shut up.” Jace raised his middle finger and left. Alec thought he heard him say something about Magnus and a crush, but Jace didn’t turn around.

 

It was just Alec’s imagination- right?


End file.
